


28 Days of TwiYor

by Tare_chan



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffbruary, One Paragraph Each, multiple prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tare_chan/pseuds/Tare_chan
Summary: February equals to Valentine. Valentine equals to Fluff.28 days. 28 prompts.28 sneak peek of the life of the Forger parents and their (fake) relationship.One Paragraph each.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	28 Days of TwiYor

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at trying to participate in Fluffbruary event. First time in trying to make things from prompts. Apologies if some were missed ^^;  
> Btw, I am always amazed at those writer who can make 3 sentences stories. So I tried. But it was so hard, thus I tried to make one paragraph. Hope it make sense ^^;  
> As always, pardon the spelling and grammar.

Day 1: **Parenting Time**

Twilight has read so many parenting books. It was said that parenting needs two people's cooperation. Somehow it was agreed that he be the bad cop, and Yor be the good cop. But it was really hard to implement the parenting tips if their daughter was the police chief. 

* * *

Day 2: **Birthday**

Loid stared at the funny shaped thing in his hand, that was supposed to be his surprise birthday cake. He glanced at the hoping crimson eyes in front of him, and couldn't help but wander his eyes to her hands covered in bandages and fresh cuts. Poisoned or not, he swallowed the cake to appreciate those cuts. To his surprise, it was actually good. And the happy gleam he received was the icing of the cake. 

* * *

Day 3: **Cuddles**

They have just got married for real, and thus Yor moved to their shared room. It felt really strange to sleep next to someone, but then her husband moved closer and wrapped his hand around her protectively. The gesture urged her to do the same. Her husband chuckled at her nervousness, but he kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her. She never felt so saved and loved before, and slept peacefully for 8 hours straight. 

* * *

Day 4: **Fireplace**

Anya was already asleep in their tent during their first camping trip. Now both parents sat in front of the fireplace enjoying its warmth, while sharing stories. Twilight was awed by how the light from the fire shone his wife's face, and how the reflection of the fire danced in her eyes. He made sure they will have another camping day in the future. 

* * *

Day 5: **Drunken Confession**

Loid was piggybacking his drunken wife home after their dinner date which accidentally involves alcohol. Suddenly his wife's grip on his neck tightened and she whispered "I love you" in his ears. The word made him stiffened for a moment, before he realized that she was already asleep. He smiled before answering, "I love you too" and continued walking home with such a warm feeling in his stomach that didn't come from the alcohol.

* * *

Day 6: **Trust**

As a professional spy, Twilight would never ever let anyone hold knives near to his throat. Except this one particular lady, who was cleaning his stubble with a kitchen knife. Because he trusted her that much. 

* * *

Day 7: **Nightmare**

Yor felt silly for shaking while telling her nightmare to her husband. Yet, the man listened to all of her story, made her the calming warm tea, and held her hand with so much warmth it calmed her heart. This time, she could go back to sleep and be sure that the nightmare will not return. 

* * *

Day 8: **Pet Names**

They've tried to call each other with different pet names in front of other people, especially to avoid the nosy neighbours from gossiping. However, each time Yor called him "Darling", Loid would suddenly stuttered his sentences. And everytime Loid called her "Honey", Yor would turned into a blushing mess. That, unfortunately, only made other people raised their eyebrow. Thus they decided to just call each other using their simple name. 

* * *

Day 9: **Compliments**

As a spy, all of his efforts would never see the light of day. But every time he heard his wife's "Awesome", or "Great job", or "This is amazing", Twilight couldn't help basking himself in each word. He would try harder just so he could hear those words from his wife again and again. 

* * *

Day 10: **Cooking**

Yor carefully drop the instant noodles into the boiling water. While waiting for the noodles to get soft, she carefully opened the seasoning packages, and poured it inside a bowl. She gently stirred the noodles, while at the same time waiting for her husband's instruction to turn off the stove. Right on his cue, she turned off the stove, and carefully poured the noodles into the bowl. After stirring it, their lunch was ready to serve. Beaming at her husband, he gave her two thumbs up with a proud face. 

* * *

Day 11: **Comfort**

Yor was not a social person. She always felt so nervous when she needed to attend any social gathering, that she always tried to find excuses to avoid attending one. Like this one city hall social meeting, where every worker from every division was gathered in one place to get to know one another. But this time, her husband was here. His confident figure and the radiant warmth he emitted, plus a small squeeze at her palm, was all she needed to finally take a step inside the party. 

* * *

Day 12: **Domestic Fluff**

Yor never paid extra attention to her looks before, but here she was, coming home from a beauty salon with a new haircut. She didn't understand why she did that in the first place, and acted nonchalant when doing her daily routine. But when Loid commented that he liked her new look, she couldn't help but cracked a smile all through the night. 

* * *

Day 13: **Beach**

Going to the beach has been her idea. Because, summer and family, plus beach equals with great fun, right? And it was a fun day for them. However she didn't anticipate the sunburn all of them have to endure now, because none of them wore sunblock. She felt guilty because being the mother it should be her job to know, but she didn't. However, Loid told her that the sunburn was a small pay for all the fun they had, and could be healed easily with some aloe vera. As she felt his hand gently rub the cream at her back, Yor kind of agreed with him. 

* * *

Day 14: **Hand holding**

The neighbours were gossiping again. That was the excuse Twilight made when he moved to grasp his wife's hand, and intertwined their fingers when walking for work. But then, he was surprised to find how fit her hand in his, and quite enjoyed the radiant warmth coming from it. And despite blushing madly, his wife reciprocated by holding his hand back. He really liked the feelings that he made 862 excuses in an instant to be able to hold her hand again. 

* * *

Day 15: **Thunderstorm**

Of all days the thunderstorm had to happen today, where Loid was at home with his wife present, as it triggered his panic. He was so afraid that she would think of him as weak. However, contrary to his beliefs, his wife stayed by his side, holding his hand, rubbing his back, and humming a song to his ears. Concentrating on her presence, he managed to calm himself faster than any of his previous experiences. And to his relief, she didn't even mention any about it the next day. But he always knew that he could always depend on her should such things ever happen again. 

* * *

Day 16: **Unsaid things**

Twilight was never accustomed to has someone cared for his well being. Thus when Yor always prepared his morning coffee and newspaper at the table, his coat crisp and neat at the hanger, his shoes shine and clean, and fully supplied groceries at the pantry, he really wanted to tell her that those were not necessary. That those were not a part of their agreement. But at the same time, he also enjoyed the attention she gave to those small details in his life. So just like every morning, when she slides his coffee, he only managed to say a simple "Thank you". 

* * *

Day 17: **Mutual pinning**

Franky noticed during an outing with the Forgers, that his friend was slowly changing. The way he and his supposed to be fake wife cooperated in preparing their picnic spots, the exact timing each of them knew when one would mess things up and already prepared for it, and especially the way they looked at each other, and literally just flirted at one another. It was his job to warn his friend, but when he did, Twilight dismissed the idea that any feelings were involved, while at the same time doing that "look" with his wife again. Franky could only roll his eyes, while Anya patted his knee.

* * *

Day 18: **First dance**

Yor had never danced in a ball before, but her husband convinced her that it was easy, that she just needed to follow his lead. So here she was tapping, moving, gliding, and she couldn't help but laughing because apparently dancing could be fun. Until his husband yelled because her heels accidentally stepped on his toes. Well…. practice will make everything perfect, so she actually looked forward to dancing with her husband again. 

* * *

Day 19: **Road trip**

It was Loid's idea to go to the countryside using their new car, that turned out to be a not so good brand. The car stopped working in the middle of nowhere and it was getting dark. But instead of getting upset, his wife lifted his spirit by finding the nearest hut for the family to spend the night, and focused their attention to the beautiful starry night as the rare and beautiful gift one could get. Loid was really glad he had asked Yor to be his wife. 

* * *

Day 20: **Nursing**

Loid freaked out when he found his wife passed out at their front door. She was burning hot, and immediately he did all that he could to reduce her fever. He felt guilty as he was sure she got sick because he asked her to do too many errands. His wife calmed him by mumbling that it was not the case, and that she just needed some rest to get better, then went to sleep. He never met someone who would always think of other people like her before. As he placed the cool cloth at her forehead, he caressed her cheek, and hoped she did get better in the morning. Meanwhile, he wouldn't leave her side for the night. 

* * *

Day 21: **Shopping**

Yor was strolling from one to another display of clothes at the department store, when a blue green shirt displayed at the men section caught her eyes. She never bought anyone anything before, but she imagined its color would be perfect to highlight her husband's ocean blue eyes. Giving the shirt to her husband at home, he was astonished at first. However, to her delight he wore the shirt the next day, and she was even more happy to see it really made his eyes shone. 

* * *

Day 22: **Proposal (Free prompt)**

Twilight kneeled at the side of his still unconscious wife and begged her to hang on, while doing CPR as best as he could.Suddenly she coughed up the water and gasped for air. After blinking several times, she recognized him. He bit down a laugh of relief as he cradled her head, and desperately asked her not to repeat such a harsh action. He then took a shaky breath and added, "Please stay by my side, I can't live without you…"

Yor chuckled weakly before frowned as she slowly registered his words, "Did you just …. proposed?"

He laughed despite their condition, "I think I did. So your answer?"

She smiled, "I can't live without you too…."

He happily kissed her.

* * *

Day 23: **Garden**

Despite being named after a flower, Yor was not actually fond of plants. She only grew plants necessary for her poisoned weapons. However, her eyes softened when seeing her husband carefully tend to the thorned flower in the garden, as she couldn't help to think that it was her he tended to. 

* * *

Day 24: **Sky**

Twilight had chosen this specific code name because it means the end of the day, where people who retired to their homes would pass by one another and wouldn't notice each other. It really suited his aloof lonely life. Operation Strix made him meet her, the person who was currently waiting in front of him to catch up. He noticed how the orange red hues from the setting sun bask her and made her look like an angel. He only knew then that twilight could also make something so beautiful. 

* * *

Day 25: **Sharing bed**

They would never guess that Eden parenting meet would extend till the next day, and as such the parents were given their room for the night. They glanced at one another upon seeing the king sized bed. Loid offers to sleep on the floor, but Yor wouldn't allow it because of the chills. They then agreed to share the bed each at the far side. Yet nervousness made them unable to sleep, so they opted to share their life stories. The next day, the couple tried their best not to show their lack of sleep states, and focused on how finally they get to know each other a bit better. 

* * *

Day 26: **Reencounter**

Going from mission to mission without receiving any compliments for any accomplishments, and coming home dead tired to an empty room has been an ordinary thing for Twilight. However since Operation Strix, he felt something inside him changed. Every time he came home to the Forger house, he was greeted by his wife's warm smile. Every time he did something good, even as simple as cooking, his wife and daughter would give him compliments. Even in doing chores or parenting Anya he would receive his wife's help. The warm feeling in his chest made Twilight remember why humans were being called social creatures. 

* * *

Day 27: **First kiss**

They barely managed to come out from the cross fire, and in order to do so, both of them had uncovered their secrets. Yor stood there bruised and battered, looking at the blue eyes of a man equally bruised, standing in front of her. She was dreadfully thinking of so many bad scenarios of Loid leaving her, but contrary to her belief, the man was so ecstatic for being able to get out alive that he kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise by a sudden peck at her lips, and just as fast, Loid backed off, equally surprised at what he did. She sheepishly smiled in relief and slowly pulled him into an appropriate kiss. She was so happy that he kissed her back. They said the first kiss tasted like lemons, but Yor's taste like blood. Nevertheless, it was equally sweet. 

* * *

Day 28: **Pregnancy**

Yor blinked her bleary eyes open and took in her surroundings. It looked like she had fallen asleep while waiting for her husband to get home on the couch. She failed to notice him coming home, and said man has brought her to their bed, currently sleeping with his hand on her bulging belly. She took that strong hand in hers, and felt its warmth. The strong hand that had protected the country from the shadow, now hers. Her heart swelled because this hand now will also protect her and their growing family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you can feel the TwiYor Fluffiness.  
> These two deserved to be happy!!


End file.
